Anna
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: The Archangel Michael made a mistake. He fathered a half human half angel child. Leaving his daughter to die he believed it was over. The child was save by Raphael, he loved and protected her. Now Anna is a teenager and is ready to meet her father. With her two best friends and love interest along for the ride can she get the revenge she has been looking for her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**The Archangel Michael made a mistake. He fathered a half human half angel child. Leaving his daughter to die he believed it was over. The child was save by Raphael, he loved and protected her. Now Anna is a teenager and is ready to meet her father. With her two best friends and love interest along for the ride can she get the revenge she has been looking for her whole life?**

"so this is Vega" I say looking at the city

"Anna we shouldn't be here" said my best friend

"nonsense there are many of us here I wish to meet them"

"no you wish to upset Michael"

I laugh

"maybe he needs a little shaking up"

"now you sound like Gabriel"

"maybe he is not wrong"

"when I left Heaven I vowed never to get involved with their spat"

I turn to face him

" you are an angel I am not"

"you are the daughter of-"

"makes no difference now Castiel you can leave any time you wish"

"I will never leave you"

I chuckle and look at the city

"Raphael is not going to be happy you are getting involved" he warned

"Gabriel is not going to be happy knowing you have been serving under Raphael all these years"

he signed but lifted his hands up

"point taken"

"now come we must fit in here"

"you are half human it will not raise any alarms"

I laugh

"I am taking about you"

he tilted his head confused

"you need to look flawed"

he still looks confused. I sigh. Castiel has been with me my whole life I will be the first to admit he is a complete idiot

"do not stand perfectly still"

he looks even more confused

"know what never mind"

"how are we going to get into the city?"

I smile at him

"with help"

he looks confused

"a friend is in here and is going to get us him"

"Norma" he said

"yes"

"so we are going to get involved with this war"

I shake my head

"no Michael would never trust you"

"he is never going to trust the others either"

I sigh. He is right

"where are they anyway?"

"I do not know"

"why are they always late?"

we hear wings

"about time"

I turn to face them

"sorry love"

"Balthazar this is all your fault"

"Gadreel now is not the time for this"

"Cas is right Norma will be here any second to help us get into the city"

"the last time I saw Michael he threw me in jail" Gadreel complained

"that is not of import" said Castiel

"he is right you are all free to leave and not come with me"

"we will follow you to ends of the earth love you know that"

I turned and smile

"Balthazar is right"

we turn and see Norma

"you are a group of misfits" she joked

"are you going to help get us into the city or not?" I asked

"of course but you need to be careful Michael is on high alert he will not take seeing an solider of Lucifer and a solider of Gabriel in the city lightly"

she made eye contact with me

"he may never kill you Nephilim"

I give her a tight smile

"I know"

he sighed follow me. She lead us into tunnels

"why couldn't we just fly?" whined Balthazar

"because you would have been shot dawn"

"Michael sure has taught these humans well"

I roll my eyes

"he is a lover of humans" said Balthazar nudging me.

"if he learns that I let you into the city he is going to kill me"

"then why do it?"

"honestly we could use some higher Angels on our side"

"we are not going to get involved in their war"

"if he catches you here Castiel you will not have a choice"

we are in a building

"come on"

we walk around

"now you are all orphans so you are V1 status you can stay at a group home, luckily you all look like teenagers , though I do not get that because Gadreel you are a lot older than me"

"yes but I am also more powerful"

she rolls her eyes

"I still do not get how you managed to get Lucifer's pet on your little team"

I sigh at her comment. Gadreel isn't nearly as bad as people make him out to be he is just lost.

"it is better than being Michael's whore"

"excuse me?"

"guys come on"

"we are drawing attention to us"

"I agree with Cassie this is not helping us"

I grab Gadreel's arm and walk ahead of the group, we are outside the building. We both look around

"so this is Vega"

"you should have not said that to her"

"I am no one's pet"

I smile

"I know"

I take his hand in mine

"you wanted to see this city more than anything" he says as we walk on the road

"I did"

"and now that you have seen it?"

"will you two slow down" yelled Balthazar

we stopped walking but didn't let go of each other hands. Norma saw this and raised her eyes at me

"oh you have got to be kidding me" she mumbled under her breath.

"the group home is down the street get some rest, you have a day in the city and then I will escort you out"

she walked away from us.

"I guess Michael isn't tapping it or otherwise she wouldn't be nearly as cranky"

I chuckled

"no Michael most likely has a large group of woman who he sleeps with"

Balthazar smiled

"so we have a day here I do not about you lot but I plan to do a lot of drinking and fucking, Cassie its time"

we all laugh as we can see the dark cloud growing over Castiel

"no"

"everyone needs to lose their virginities at some point"

I smile at them

"we are here to stir up trouble"

"which isn't something I agree with doing"

I sigh

"this is one of the last cities still standing and we are bored"

honestly Balthazar and I are the trouble makers, Cas and Gadreel always come to our rescue.

"I have not fought an archangel in a very long time" said Gadreel

"with luck we will not cross paths with Michael"

I smile at Cas, that is exactly my plan. Gadreel gives me a look knowing exactly what I am thinking.

"come on we could all use some rest"

I leading them in the building.

"hello children why are you out so late" said a very fat human

"never mind just go"

"we are going to be separated"

"what?" said Cas

"girls on one side boys on the other"

Balthazar frowned

"well that's no fun"

I sigh

"just go we will meet up in the morning"

I turn to walk away

"Cas make sure Balthazar doesn't do anything stupid"

I go up the stairs.

"ohh looky here a new girl"

I raise an eyebrow at her

"why are you here?"

I noticed quickly I am a lot cleaner then these girls and have better clothes

"I am an orphan my parents are dead"

a half truth. My mother died giving birth to me, my father left me to die if Raphael didn't find me would be dead.

"look here princess what's your story? got knocked up?"

she invaded my space. I sigh

"I would take a few steps back if I were you"

she gave me a toothy grin. Her teeth look horrible. I raise my hands and snap the girl's neck. I walk over her body and go to a room with a free bed. I lay on it and go to sleep. I wake to a scream

"girls get up now" screamed a human.

They all run outside. I follow at a slower pace.

"oh of our girls was murdered" said a fat woman to a man who I am assuming is law enforcement.

"you snapped the humans neck"

I jump and see Gadreel behind me

"yes"

"why?"

"I would slaughter all these children"

he looks confused

"look at them they are not feeding these children I gave the girl the mercy of a quick death"

he smiled

"the last time I thought I was merciful to a humans I was put into jail"

I sigh

"well this as shaken them up"

"that is true but next time come and get me and I will kill them for you"

I sigh

"you and Castiel need to stop being over protective brothers"

he touched my hair

"you have beautiful hair"

I have long brown hair that is wavy

"Gadreel let's go to the market"

"I do not believe they want us to leave"

I smile at him

"very well"

we sneak out the back

"Castiel and Balthazar are going to be upset we left them behind"

I laugh

"Balthazar will be too busy trying to have sex with those children and Castiel will be trying to control him"

he smiled

"Castiel is a good solider, strong and loyal"

"you are worried about him?"

"no I am worried about you"

I raise an eyebrow at him

"I know why you wanted to come here if you wanted to just stir up trouble we would have just went to Helena"

I smile

"you know me too well"

"you want to meet him"

I sigh

"he left me to die wouldn't you be curious?"

he smiled

"my father left me to rot in prison, Raphael freed us all"

"I still wonder why"

he took my hand

"I am happy he did"

I lean into his shoulder. We arrive in the market. I look around,

"a higher angel is right over there"

he whispered in my ear

"will he recognize you?"

he nods

"good then you can scare him to giving us Michaels location"

he raised an eyebrow at me

"and if I refuse"

"when have you ever refused me?" I joked

"point taken"

he walked in front of me and I followed behind him.

"ah and what can I get you"

the man turned around and looked like he was going to piss himself. Balthazar would have burst laughing, luckily I have more control.

"I thought you were in prison" the angel said

"things change, with the war going on some of us were able to break out of prison"

"Lucifer is not free is he?"

if Lucifer was free this war would be over by now

"no he is not free"

the man looked relieved but still afraid

"Michael protects this city, we are neutrals we are not involved in the war"

Gadreel gave a very chilly laugh

"I care not of this war were is Michael located"

he looks confused

"are you joining him?"

"that doesn't answer our question" I say standing next to Gadreel

"and who are you?"

"my name is Anna"

"born to a son of god and a daughter of man" he said looking me over

"is she yours?" he asks

"no" said Gadreel

"do you believe you can kill an archangel?"

"where is Michael?"

"listen to me Anna, Gadreel Michael will kill you both"

"if you do not tell us where the Archangel is I will rip out your throat"

"hey"

a human with blond hair and wearing a blue uniform comes walking up

"Louis are these kids bothering you?" he asked the angel

"no of course not they are just lost"

he gave the man a tight smile

"look kids you should just go home" he turned to us

"you must be V3s now what are your names"

"our names are not of import"

he has been spending too much time with Cas

"tough now tell me your name"

"Gadreel"

I notice the man gets tense at the name but he cannot know Gadreel is an angel

"and yours" he said looking at me

"Anna" I say he nods and writes our names down

"now run along kids" he smiled at us,

Gadreel is still staring at him, I follow his eyes and then I see it on his neck. The writing Raphael told us about

"so you are the one" said Gadreel

"what" I snap out of it

"I am so sorry about my friend and I am sorry if we caused you any trouble sir" I said pulling Gadreel with me.

"he is the chosen one"

I smile

"and he will report this to Michael"

"I honestly do not know if I will be able to protect you from him"

"now now lets go tell the others".


	2. Chapter 2

Alex

I watch the kids leave. Louis still looks scared

"Louis did they do anything? steal anything?"

he shook his head

"no they are just kids being kids"

"what kind of name is Gadreel?" I say thinking out loud but I think I hears that name somewhere before.

"I am going to be late I will see you later Louis"

I want to follow those kids. The boy gave me such chills, I have never been afraid but he made me feel so cold. I see them walking away into a bar. What? The boy could be 17 and the girl looked about 15.

"Castiel" I headed them say as another boy came out.

Unlike the tall blond boy who looked like he could even take me in a fight a shorter more lean boy went up to them, dark hair, blue eyes but very pale skin.

"where is Balthazar?" the girl asked.

The girl couldn't be more then 5ft tall. Long light brown hair and bright blue eyes, she and the short boy look like they could be siblings but I guess there is another one.

"he is with some human but what is it"

"there are other angels here" said the girl

"not surprised they are looking for peace they are neutral in the war as are we"

"Castiel we have more important things to discuss"

he looked tired

"what is it" he looks at them confused

"I believe I know how to get to Michael"

what?

"Anna you need to stop this we agreed to visit the city for a day"

she did not look happy

"you do not understand how I feel, Michael left me and my mother for dead, if Raphael didn't find me I would be dead, I hate him but I want to see him once"

the boy looks sad

"I know you think meeting him will lessen your anger but it will not, you need to forgive your father"

Michael is her father? She's half angel. I leave with that. I know Michael has a lot of sex but he has a kid? I need to talk to him. I go to his tower and enter without knocking

"you know it is impolite to enter a person's home without knocking"

"why didn't you tell me you have a kid?" I blurt out he looks confused

"I do not have any children"

"oh yeah how come I just over heard a teenage girl talking about how you left her for dead and if it wasn't for Raphael she would be"

his emotion less face shattered

"she's alive" he mumbled

"yeah apparently your brother isn't too keen on you killing your own kids"

"I didn't mean to father her" he confessed

"I am always so careful but I fathered her anyway"

"did you really leave her to die?"

he nodded

"yes her mother died giving birth to her, I believe it was easier just to let nature take the child"

"but your brother save her"

he chuckled

"Raphael saved her most likely as a slight to me"

I sigh and sit down

"apparently she is looking for you but the she's not alone"

he turned and faced me

"what do you mean?"

"I overheard her she is looking for you"

"not that about how she is not alone"

"when I first saw her she and some guy were talking to Louis, louis looked scared so I thought the kid was threating him, making trouble"

"did you hear their names?"

"yeah and I saw another boy with them"

he waited for a moment

"the girl names is Anna"

he nodded

"the creepy kids name is Gadreel and the"

"Gadreel" he cut me off

"yeah and the other"

"are you positive that was his name?"

I nod

"yeah that kid gave me the creeps but from the way he spoke he sounded like he might know who I am"

Michael just looked ahead

"do you know who that kid is"

"he is not a child he is one of the satans"

"like Lucifer?" Michael nodded

"wow, whats he doing with your daughter"

"I have no idea he was captured and thrown into a prison but he escaped it"

I nodded

"and you heard other names?"

he asked

"yeah I heard one name Balthazar and the other kid I saw, he looked short, lean but weak"

Michael gave me a look

"she called him Castiel"

"I thought he died"

"another Satan?"

"no Castiel is Gabriel's most trusted solider but he refused to take part in the war so I thought that Gabriel killed him"

"I guess not"

Michael looked deep in thought

"why would they come here?"

"the girl wants to meet you"

"but why would Gadreel come with her"

I chuckled

"have you ever been in love?"

he raised an eyebrow

"I only spoke with them for a second but even I can see he is in love with her"

he looked away, I think he is disgusted. He jumped down and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Guest for you comment.**

 **I enjoy all criticism positive or negative**

Castiel

I walked away from my friends for a few moments. I do not believe it wise to poke the archangel. I want to live in peace. Slaughtering the humans will not bring father back. I do not understand why Gabriel does not understand it, I also do not understand why Michael is defending them, and out of all the angels in Heaven Michael is their protector.

"its been a long time Castiel"

"you were waiting until I was apart from the others"

I turn and face Michael

"yes"

I look into his eyes

"I thought you were dead" he said walking up to me

"no"

"you rebelled against Gabriel, he does not take that lightly"

"I do not believe in this war"

"and yet here you are in a city I protect"

"yes"

"you are a good solider Castiel breed in a time of war"

I know where this is going

"I am not here doing Gabriel's bidding"

"I know that"

"is this about Anna?"

he nodded

"and Gadreel"

"Gadreel is not a threat to you"

"oh?"

"yes he has change quite a bit"

he chuckled

"he is a Satan one of the fallen"

"are we all not fallen angels now?" I asked

"Castiel you know better than anyone what I feel, you have always loved the humans, as much as Gabriel once did"

"but now you are protecting them and Gabriel is killing them"

"Castiel you should join me"

"and fight against the Gabriel?"

"no protect the humans, Castiel your ability to love even surpasses my own"

"are you going to meet with Anna?"

he frowned

"why does she want to meet me?"

"to try to kill you"

"she is not strong enough for that"

I nod in agreement

"she hates you"

"I know"

"is that normal when you have children?"

"its been thousands of years and you still are a virgin" he said

"not you too"

"do you trust Gadreel?"

"yes"

"then I have work to do"

"what work?"

"if Anna ever wants to meet me she and the other will have to join the archangel core"

"the people in blue?"

"yes it is time for you fight"

"Michael"

"protect the people Castiel that's all I ask of you"

"will you meet with her?"

"only of you do as I say"

I frown, this is why I left haven

"yes"

"good"

he flew off with that.


End file.
